


童话一则

by Ulanqab



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab





	童话一则

（一）  
很少有人见到阿斯加德的小王子Loki，他住在庭院深深、纱幕重重的禁院之中，只有银月的光辉如透明的蝉翼披拂着他的身体，带着醉意的朝霞吻着他纤丽如丝的睫毛，然而不会有人见过如此空濛的眸子。  
“Thor？”Loki搂着他的脖子，带着朦胧的睡意呢喃道他的名字。  
Thor将他抱到柔软的床榻上，Loki陷在纯白的羽绒之间，仿佛大雪漫天降临尘世的天使，Thor吻了吻他的额头，蜻蜓点水般，在他心里留下一圈圈涟漪。

（二）  
“哥哥，这里有很多玫瑰，我们来演睡美人的故事好不好？”  
Loki躺在长满青苔的石板上，伸手勾引来带着蒺藜尖刺的玫瑰藤蔓，他阖上眼睛，安静沉睡在含苞待放的花朵之中，等待那个奇迹之吻。  
雨珠顺着树梢落进他的发丝，又顺着他的发丝滑到石板的青苔，又一滴雨珠落在他的脸颊上，Thor吻了吻他的脸颊。  
“奇迹之吻就是这样的吗？”Loki睁开眼睛，充满疑惑看着Thor。  
没有人见过如此空灵的眸子，不染一丝杂尘。  
Thor没有回答，Loki捧过他的脸，轻轻吻了吻他的嘴唇，只是碰到一瞬间，天空响起一声惊雷。  
Loki好奇地咬着Thor的下唇，这有什么奇迹呀？  
Loki舔了舔双唇，品尝甜酒般抿了抿嘴，这有什么奇迹呀？  
Thor闭着眼睛，不肯看他。  
“那你来演睡美人，我演拯救你的王子。”  
Loki看着哥哥绷紧的身体，阖上的眼睛，就像是睡着了一样。  
他指尖缠上一朵初绽的玫瑰，轻轻搔着Thor的鼻子，哥哥竟然忍着不动也不笑。  
Loki把玫瑰的尖刺扎到Thor的耳垂上，然后伸出舌头品尝血的腥甜，他很喜欢血的味道，尤其是Thor的血，温暖热烈，像是奔腾的河流、像是沸腾的大海、像是燃烧的天空。  
Loki沾着雨水的指尖抚在他的脖子上，他的手划过他的耳垂、耳廓、鬓角直到额头。  
Thor平复呼吸，他反复告诫自己，Loki是一个心智不全的孩子，不可以有那样的念头。不要看他的眼睛，不要被那种无辜诱惑。  
Loki察觉到Thor的呼吸不平稳，他演睡美人可演得不像啊。  
Loki亲了亲Thor的嘴唇，睡美人沉睡太久了，他需要一些雨露，Loki咬下一片湿润的花瓣，放在Thor的唇上，他舔了舔花瓣，好让睡美人的唇红艳起来。  
现在可以让他醒过来了，Loki用舌尖模仿着敲门般尝试打开Thor的牙齿。他总不会舍得咬他的。  
Loki时常喜欢咬他的哥哥，缠在他身上，咬他的耳朵，咬他带着青铜耳环的耳垂，咬他的鼻子，咬他的眉骨，有时候他会舔一舔他的眼睛，不知道为什么，他总是小心翼翼亲一亲哥哥的眼睛，只有对那里特别温柔。  
睡美人终于醒来啦。  
Thor挣脱那些束缚他的玫瑰荆棘，压在Loki身上，他摸到他冰凉的皮肤，纤细的脖子，他忽然意识到自己失控了，他放开Loki。  
Loki的眼睛倒映着他，这几乎让他目眩神迷不顾一切堕落到深渊中。

（三）  
Loki发现哥哥不喜欢演睡美人的故事，他不肯告诉他，奇迹之吻究竟是怎么样的。  
“那小美人鱼呢？为什么她变成了泡泡？”  
Loki坐在葡萄藤架上，他想要一个秋千，可是他的腿太长了，总会碰到地面，他在葡萄藤架子上荡来荡去，木条发出“嘎吱吱”的声音。  
Thor抬头看他，Loki穿着浅青色的睡袍，两条腿在空中晃啊晃啊。  
“扑通”，Loki转身跳进了藤架后面的小水池，Thor拨开幕帘一般的垂叶，Loki摇着人鱼一样的尾巴，问：“像吗？像吗？”  
薄薄的睡衣贴在他上身，下面是一条浅绿色的鱼尾，Loki扬起下巴，尾巴和躯干形成流畅的U字形。  
“坏蛋王子，我该喜欢你啦。”  
Loki的尾巴解开变回两条光溜溜的长腿，他拉着Thor缠在他身上，双腿紧紧箍着他的腰。  
“我可不要走路，像是走在刀刃一样痛苦。你就这样抱着我好不好？”  
绿色的眸子看着他。  
Thor的上衣也被Loki带湿了，他托着他的背，那清晰的脊骨，还有柔韧的腰肢。他不能松开他，Loki会掉下去。他也不敢抱紧他，那令他下腹感到灼热。  
他们躺在清凉的水池里，Loki的睡衣像浮萍随着水波摇摆，他漫不经心却异常熟练地玩弄着一把精致的双刃刀。  
要不要杀了这个负心的王子呢？他害得他那么痛苦，他背弃他爱上别人。  
对准心脏，只要再用一些力，他就获得自由啦，他可以重新游弋在大海里。  
Thor任Loki划开他的衬衫，将布料割成碎片。  
他对上他的眼睛。  
“放手吧，放手吧，你永远不可能杀了他的，化成泡沫消失吧。”  
Loki任匕首落到水中，他吻了吻Thor，既然这是最后的诀别，请让他完全属于他吧。  
“狠心的王子，你为什么不肯打开紧闭的双唇，这是我们的永别了。”  
Thor的胸膛贴在Loki的睡衣上，他为什么要忍受这样的折磨，他多么想完全占有他，进入他，让他空灵的双眸只有他一个人的身影，让他为他呻吟、为他祈求、为他欲罢不能。  
多么美好！  
可是不行。  
Loki不知道自己在做什么，他不知道自己在引诱，他不懂这些。

（四）  
Loki发现，哥哥不喜欢演任何童话故事。  
再也没有童话故事了，没有那些柔情蜜意的、深情绝望的吻。  
“你不来我就不睡觉。”  
所以Thor不得不来，他必须面对这样的折磨，眼见自己至亲至爱的人，见到自己满眼的欢喜、扑过来的拥抱、紧搂的脖颈，然而无法给他他想要的。  
“今天你不许走，”Loki晶莹的眼睛似乎就要哭了，“你好几天没来啦，来了也没有故事。”  
Thor不得不留下来陪他睡觉。  
Loki不肯乖乖枕枕头，一会儿趴在床上，腰深深陷下去。一会儿他又凑到Thor的胸膛前，顽童般咬着他的乳头，可是痛意无法打消内心的痒。  
最后Loki终于安生生在他怀里睡着了，呼吸均匀而绵长。

（五）  
如同被诅咒的那样，阿斯加德的小王子永远也不会长大，他将永远拥有成人俊拔的身姿、青年华美的面庞和孩子的心智。  
在朝臣发现国王Thor被Loki嬉耍打闹中捅伤了腰部后，Loki被幽禁在花园深处的禁院中。可是Thor每天都会来，给他的弟弟读童话故事，陪他做游戏，和出演那些儿童剧目。  
宽宏大量的阿斯加德王，  
在星辰流转变迁中，  
王冠宝石的光芒，  
会照耀许多不同的面庞。  
而Loki的哥哥只有一个。  
“您必须离开他。”  
“我不会。”  
“您应该离开他。”  
“我不能。”

（六）  
今天是Thor的生日，也是他即位之日。禁院中烛光在微风吹拂的纱帐上投下妖冶的舞姿，暗红的帷幕欲拒还迎地扭动着腰肢，摆尾的流苏是娇媚的眉眼。  
Loki睡着一会儿，又醒来，看看院子，依然是漆黑交缠的树枝花影，什么人都没有。  
“Thor？”  
终于Thor出现了。  
Loki拥抱着他，他身上有蜜酿美酒的余香，Thor从来不让他碰那些琥珀色的液体。现在他可以尝一尝啦。  
Thor的手心比平时更烫，他的手穿过Loki的头发，轻轻摩挲着他的脖子，顺着脖子下去，是他微微凸起的蝴蝶骨，他的脊背，他的双臂。  
Thor搂着Loki的腰，让他贴向他，亲密无间。  
Loki尝到了甘甜的蜜酿，短暂缺乏呼吸让他有些晕眩，难道这才是奇迹之吻吗？现在他的哥哥就像燃烧的火炉，他目不转睛地看着他，他的心跳好快。  
这个永远青春、纯真的少年神本来就是他的！  
Thor主动吻着Loki，他现在要告诉他那些问题的答案了。  
“Thor，”Loki躺在他的身下，长长的腿挂在他的腰侧，如蝴蝶展翅欲飞的睫毛挂着泪，“疼……”  
Loki想到小美人鱼踩在刀尖上的双脚。他既痛得要哭，又体会到小美人鱼为爱人从鱼尾变成双腿的牺牲，那种自愿割舍的痛苦。  
Thor看着他空濛的眼睛，如同雾气弥漫的森林，里面只可以住着他一个人，那是他一个人的秘密森林。  
“Loki，my dear brother，”Thor边吻着他边呢喃。  
他哭泣、他喊叫、他呻吟，他在他怀里最终变得柔软，他像是身下软绵绵的鹅毛羽绒一样，软绵绵的沉睡了。

（七）  
星河铺成他的梦床，  
他的梦在星河流淌。  
凡人所能评判的，  
他的是与非；  
凡人所不能言的，  
是神的善与美。


End file.
